


Watermelon Sugar

by Hhisim828



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Fixation, Peter is a Little Shit, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhisim828/pseuds/Hhisim828
Summary: For the #spookystarker2020 prompt "Sweet Tooth"Peter likes lollipops. Tony likes watching Peter eat said lollipops
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Spooky Starker 2020





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a thing. Since I have no ideas for my ongoing fic, oneshots are where it's at for now

It all started with the lollipops. Tony had bought several large bags of assorted lollipop flavors and left them in Halloween themed bowls around the Tower for everyone. Since there wasn’t going to be trick or treating this year with the quarantine still going on, he figured the team and the various SHIELD agents would enjoy the candy.   
He didn’t count on Peter having such a sweet tooth. Nor did he anticipate that watching the young man suck on lollipops would be such a distraction. Peter would come into the lab; a lollipop between his lips, his mouth stained a bright pink or red depending on how many he’d eaten so far, and the flavor of candy he chose that day. And Tony would watch helplessly from across the room, as the boy would pull the lollipop in and out of his mouth, slurping softly and humming or moaning at the flavor. As soon as he sucked the candy clean of it’s stick, Peter would pull another from the bowl or out of his pocket, and the process would start once more.   
Tony was having more and more of a problem hiding how much he enjoyed the sight. His pants were constantly too tight, the bulge in the front on full display anytime he wasn’t sitting as close to his desk as possible. Tony was distracted, staring at the bowl of candy in the middle of Peter’s work station, wondering which flavor the boy would pick next, wondering what his mouth tasted like, wondering if he’d ever get to suck that sugary confection from Peter’s mouth—  
“Mr. Stark, can you help me with this?” Peter was standing right next to Tony, a lollipop stick hanging out of the side of his lips. He was holding one of his newest web shooters out and pointing at the problem he was having. Tony quickly pressed his groin against the table, hoping the younger man hadn’t seen just how hard he was.   
“Sure, kid. Lemme look.” Tony did his best to not rub against the table when Peter grinned and slurped happily at his candy.   
He turned to hand the webs shooter back to Peter when he was done, only to find Peter staring off into space, idly rubbing a fresh pink lollipop across his lips, his tongue slipping out to lick over the round top of the candy. Tony groaned quietly at the sight, which seemed to break Peter out of his thoughts with a small jump. He tuned to look at Tony and cocked an eyebrow in question.  
“Something wrong, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony shook his head, still staring at Peter’s mouth. He set the web shooter on the workbench and walked toward Peter slowly. Tony tugged the stick gently, pulling the lollipop from Peter’s slack mouth before covering Peter’s lips with his own. His tongue slipped out to lick the sugary sweetness from Peter’s lips, making the younger man moan in surprise and respond by pressing his own tongue against Tony’s. Tony growled at the taste of sugary watermelon, or maybe it was strawberry, and another flavor he decided was just Peter. He dropped the lollipop to the ground and slid his fingers into Peter’s hair, tugging him closer, pressing their bodies tight together. Peter clung to the front of Tony’s shirt, soft moans and whimpers being pulled out of him by Tony’s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Tony sunk is teeth into the plush softness of Peter’s lower lip, making the younger man keen in pleasure and press his growing erection against Tony’s own. Tony pulled back slightly, taking in the sight of flushed cheeks and the feel of soft panting breath puffing against his lips.   
Slowly, Peter opened his eyes and grinned up at Tony. “About damn time you noticed.”  
Tony’s eyes widened. “You were…doing that on purpose?”  
Peter chuckled and nodded. “Obviously. Though the lollipops you got are my favorite, so I didn’t mind too much.”  
Tony pressed another kiss to Peter’s mouth, licking at the remaining sweetness and humming. “I’m sure we can find something else to fill your mouth with.”


End file.
